petscopfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvin
Marvin is a character in Petscop who appears fairly regularly, and is shown to be violent and potentially dangerous. Marvin appears very similarly to the player character and Quitter but with a strange, inhuman, green head. Marvin is said to have hurt Pink Tool, frequently theorized to be Michael Hammond, and he breaks into a home to capture Care in Petscop 11. History Marvin is first mentioned in Petscop 5, after Paul asked why he should turn off the playstation, the pink Tool responds “MARVIN PICKS UP TOOL HURTS ME WHEN PLAYSTATION ON”. Though Marvin's name is not mentioned, a Shadow Monster Man appears in Petscop 6 accompanied by Toneth and spells out "WHERE IS MY HOUSE" "WHERE IS THE SCHOOL" and "I WILL FOLLOW"; this entity is then linked to the name "Marvin" in Petscop 7, where Pink Tool states "I LOVE YOU NEWMAKER PLEASE SHOW MARVIN WHERE HIS HOUSE IS". Marvin finally shows up properly in Petscop 8, where Paul encounters a green figure who looks through screens as the windmill and house, and Paul remarks "this is Marvin, right?" and goes on to refer to him as "Marvin" several more times. Marvin appears again in Petscop 11, barging in through an open window and knocking down an air conditioner to abduct Care, and later appears during the Demo Area sequence, where the player actively converses with Marvin through sequences of button presses. for the first time.]] In the demo area, Marvin appears what may be an office or classroom with a chalkboard and asks the player to "play music for baby she will become melody" and gives them the Needles Piano, at first praising their music as "Lovely" but later, after their notes sour, say "she tripped and fell and is lost" "Tiara plays bad music too" and tells the player to "Do it right next time", though after the player says "sad" he responds "OK pall". Marvin appears briefly in Petscop 12, but does not say anything and appears only to wander around aimlessly. Theories According to the message, Marvin is hurting whoever is speaking through pink Tool. From this we can conclude he is an evil man. If you believe in the Color Theory, you could say it’s Mike that’s being hurt by Marvin. The only other “character” we have been introduced to that seems to have evil tendencies is the man mentioned in the note in Care’s room. If this is true, then Marvin might also be the one responsible for Care’s downfall as well as other children. The phrase “MARVIN PICKS UP TOOL” is still under discussion. It could be that Marvin is using Tool to hurt the child, or the “picking up tool” could be unrelated to how the child is being hurt. This message might also be referring to the smaller Tool-like objects found in Care and Mike’s bedrooms. As we are still unsure of the purpose of these objects, we can’t say for sure if they can be used to hurt someone. On an even darker note, "Tool" is also sometimes used as a euphemism for male genitalia. The fact that Marvin only hurts the child when the Playstation is on could indicate that the “people” in the game might not exist as long as the Playstation is off. A recent theory was uncovered, that Marvin could be connected to real-life kidnapper and murderer, Marvin Gabrion, revealing more about Marvin's history. Category:Characters Category:Unknown People